En Donde El Fuego Consume
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: [on hold] Something happens that no one expected. Now they are lost in a world with seeming no escape and Keiko is in the middle of it all.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter One**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

It just wasn't fair! Not fair at all!

Keiko began to pace around the area where she and Yusuke were supposed to meet. It was past the appointed time and even though she knew that Yusuke was going to be late it didn't mean that she had to like it.

'Honestly,' Keiko thought, 'He seems to always think that I'll be here just waiting for him whenever he wants.'

As she paced the area for what seemed the millionth time, a loud ripping noise permeated the air. A moment later a disturbingly, deformed monster appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. Shouts could be heard coming her way, but she paid them no mind when she saw the dangerous monster that stood over her. Slowly backing away, Keiko tried not to make any sudden movements, keeping her eyes on the monster in front of her. She kept backing away until she hit an obstruction in her path. The shouts were nearby, as she was finally able to recognize them.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and yes, of course, Hiei came running into the area. They scanned the area, saw the monster but failed to see Keiko.

"Okay guys; let's get rid of ugly over there real quick." Yusuke called to his teammates. They all took their battle positions and began attacking the monster in front of them. The monster just leered at them and the air surrounding him began to fluctuate. The attacks stopped for just a second before two of the most dreaded words in the three worlds were yelled.

"Spirit Gun!"

A flash of blue light shot towards the monster, but before it could hit the ugly being, he disappeared. The blast itself, hit the fluctuating air causing a rift to form (for those of you who have seen Inu-Yasha, think his attack: Kaze no Kizu or Wind Scar.) Instead of the winds dying down, the sheer force of them increased greatly. A small tornado formed and began to suck up everything in its path, including the Reikai Tantai and Keiko. The tornado moved slowly over towards the area where the monster had appeared from.

Time passed slowly, as everything that was sucked up into the vortex spun in never ending circles. Finally, as if everything or anything for that matter, stopped. The unfortunate Tantai and Keiko were suddenly dropped into a dense, secluded forest in an area that would soon prove to be unfamiliar to them.

A few hours passed and everyone began to stir. Groans and moans of pain chorused throughout the forest. Kurama was the first to notice who was there and where they were.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief. The other's heads shot up and looked towards the rumpled girl.

"Oh, nothing much. The usual, you know, meeting a monster... getting caught up in a tornado... falling from a great height... and waking up in well, Gods know where we are. You?" Keiko smiled innocently at the Tantai.

Hiei snickered at the faces of his companions. Yusuke broke out of his daze and glared at the fire demon.

"That's not what he meant Keiko and you know it." Yusuke turned his glare at Keiko. "Why were you in that particular area to begin with?"

Upon hearing Yusuke's question, Keiko's eyes darkened as her anger danced throughout her body, making her stand up suddenly, walk over to the dense Spirit Detective and give him one of her power slaps, and then begin stalking down what seemed to be a worn path in the forest.

"What was that for?" Yusuke pondered as his companions shook their heads at him.

"What!" Yusuke asked when he caught their movement.

"You had a date with her today, remember Urameshi. You kept bugging me and Kurama to remind you about it for about a week." Kuwabara looked towards the path that Keiko had taken.

"Oh, man. Now I'm gonna have to do some serious ass-kissing if I want to get back on her good side!" Yusuke complained when he realized that Kuwabara was right. Hiei chuckled while Kurama made the moves of snapping a whip. Yusuke caught them and gave them one of his best glares that did nothing more than to make them laugh harder. Getting up, the Tantai walked down the path trying to find the volatile girl. As they made it about twenty feet from where they awoke, a loud scream came barreling at them. Each heard the scream loud and clear, knowing who it was who had made the scream. Breaking into a run, they came upon another clearing that had Keiko and a woman wearing scant clothing that provided for limitless movement in its center.

"Let her go!" Yusuke yelled at the strangely garbed woman. The woman took one look at him and began to laugh hysterically. As she laughed, the clearing began to fill with women holding long spears and short swords. Three women came up behind the Tantai and knocked out Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei before they had a chance to fight back. Kurama looked at the fierce women, surprised.

Shuichi, where are we? the voice of Youko sleepily asked.

'I'm not sure, Youko, but I believe it is safe to say that we are not in Kansas anymore'

How can you be so sure about that? So is that why all of these women are dressed so well?

'No, Youko... we're at a Halloween party and this is just the entertainment.'

Hmmm, I can think of a couple of things that these women could do to entertain me.

'Is that all you ever think about? I was being sarcastic damn it! Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were knocked out. One of them has Keiko captive and-'

Easy Shuichi. I was just joking. I realize our predicament. Best thing to do is find out what they want. They seem like warriors, but its only women. Strange.

"Relax, ladies. We are not here to hurt you. We got brought here by a tornado and, well, it seems that we're lost." Kurama tried not to get nervous, he really did. But the fact that ALL of the warrior women were staring at him, was to say the least a bit disconcerting. The three closest to him came even closer and began to look him up and down. When he thought that they were finished, he sighed only to realize that he was wrong. They began to poke him. Poke him in places he should not be poked. Blushing, he tried to get away from the women that kneeled in front of him. Not realizing that one of the other women had snuck up behind him, he bumped into her. Immediately her hands began to slide up and down his chest, getting lower until she squeezed the soft bulge in his pants. Gasping he whirled around and gaped at the anger flashing in the eyes of his assailant.

"You're not a woman. You're a man!" His captor growled at him.

You know Shuichi, I really think you should have listened to my advice and gotten the tuck-in underwear.

'Not now Youko. There is a more pressing problem to be solved other than what to buy when I need new underwear.'

All right, all right. I have an idea that could get us out of this...

'What is it?'

Kiss her.

'ARE YOU MAD! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!'

Us.

'Wha?'

She looks like she wants to kill us. Don't forget I'm apart of you, just as you are apart of me.

'That's not the point Youko. I believe that our best bet for now, at least is to go along with whatever they plan on doing to us.'

I like the way you're thinking. Finally, you're starting to do things the right way. No more pansy ass, celibate ideas.

'You're impossible Youko.'

Keiko during this time was struggling against her own captor. The grip this woman had on her shoulder was tight, but it was not tight enough that it was painful. She had witnessed how three of the men here with her fell before they could even lift a finger and now she was watching Kurama being felt up by the women surrounding them. The stress from being brought to who knows where and from Yusuke forgetting about their date AND from being captured was getting Keiko to the point of seeing red. Her anger once again flew through her body.

"**_ENOUGH!_ **Let. Him. Be. And. Let. Me. Go." She growled to the women that stared at her. Slowly they began to back away from Kurama; the relief on his face was quite visible. The hand on her should squeezed, bringing her attention to the woman who stared down at her.

"Come with me." Instantly Keiko, Kurama, and their unconscious friends were led away from the clearing. Traveling for about a half an hour, Keiko realized that their captors were purposely leading them in circles.

'They probably want to confuse us so we can't escape.' Keiko thought bitterly. Kurama, at the same time, was having the same thoughts as he kept passing a plant that kept waving at him.

After a few minutes more, the captors, the captured, and the unconscious came upon a village. Immediately more women ran out of the wooden houses. Seeing Keiko, they began to smile. Upon seeing the boys, however, they began to hiss and finger their weapons.

'I'm guessing they don't like boys that much.' Keiko thought. Silence quickly stole over the welcoming committee as an older woman walked out across the courtyard, where they were all gathered. She kept walking until she stood directly in front of Keiko. The older woman stared at Keiko intensely before taking a step back and nodding her head. Keiko. Keiko and Kurama stared deadpan at the women in front of them (imagine... O.O...O.O).

"Kurama, do you have any idea what's going on here?" Keiko quietly asked.

"No, sorry. I don't even know where we are. All I know is that we've been lead around in circles for however long we were walking. I suspect that it is a tactic for prey or prisoners to not know the way out of the area, not that we know how to get out of here anyways." Kurama looked at Keiko with an apologetic smile.

At this particular moment Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei decide that nappy-time was over and promptly woke up. When they opened their eyes, they got an eye full of what was underneath the skirts of their captors. This unexpected peep show shocked them into at least sitting up and moving away. Seeing that the others were awake, the older woman snapped her fingers. Eight women stood up. For every boy there was an escort of two women, one on either side leading them away. Wide-eyed, Yusuke looked at Keiko who was being led in a different direction by her original captor, looking back helplessly at him.

Keiko was led to the largest wooden hut in the village. Entering this hut, a multitude of hands shot out and grabbed Keiko pulling her deeper in to the hut. She didn't even have time to scream.

The boys were led to a much smaller hut in the village. They were roughly shoved inside, hands shot out of the darkness, taking over them. The boys fought, but quickly found that it was to no avail. Yusuke brought his hand into position and yelled "Spirit Gun!" After a few seconds, he looked at his hand in the most interesting of faces.

"Hey Urameshi, your hand's broken." The rest of the boys tried out their various choices of weapons and found that all of their attacks, all of them, were disabled. Silently fuming, with the exception of Yusuke's curses, the boys allowed themselves to be taken. Darkness surrounded them, but it was within the darkness that things happened to them. The clothes that they were wearing were removed, the nails of their captors scratching them every once in a while, making the boys grunt. Once they were devoid of all of their clothes, their captors used sponges and slowly began to clean them. Lightly scrubbing their backs and chests in circular motions. The sponges lightly made trails going over the well toned muscles of their bodies. They were roughly hosed down cleansing their bodies of the dirt that had somehow lodged itself in areas that usually didn't see the light of day except for those ahem extenuating circumstances. As they stood there, water dripping down, curving over well toned muscles, small cloths were thrown at them. Picking up the cloths, they looked them over at each other and shrugged and began drying themselves down. Voices could be heard over the rustling of the cloth.

"She will see them tomorrow. Are they dressed?"

"I don't know. I gave them their clothing but a minute ago. It took longer than I thought to cleanse them." Shocked, the boys looked at the cloth in their hands.

"No fucking way. There is no fucking way that I am going to wear one of these."

"Easy Yusuke. We are probably lucky that we even got this much being here. If you haven't figured it out already, the women of this village don't hold men in too much of a high standard. So I would suggest that we don't do anything stupid and make them angry or any more angrier with us, for that matter."

"Kurama is right, detective. We don't know, as of right now, what is going to happen to us or that girlfriend of yours." Hiei leveled a look at Yusuke.

"Hey, guys. If these are our clothes, how do we wear them?" Kuwabara was looking at the cloth intently.

"I believe they go around your waist. More accurately your hips." Kurama answered.

"They don't leave much to the imagination, do they Kurama?" Yusuke commented, feeling a slight draft where one shouldn't be.

"That's the point to them, detective. It is so they know we don't have any weapons hidden upon our person." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Good ol' butt-flaps." Yusuke said with an obvious growl. At that moment, the guards decided that it was time to check on the prisoners. Upon seeing that they were dressed in their, as Yusuke dubbed them, butt-flaps the guards chained the boys up and led them to a caged area. Standing there, the boys looked around their cell and sat down. The evening light slowly drifted into the cell holding the Tantai illuminating them in a soft orange glow. Each was in their own corner, thinking.

Yusuke was silently worrying over what had happened to Keiko and if she was okay. Debating to himself that she was too tough for these women to kill her, he wondered what she was going to do to him when, if, they did get home. Images came unbidden of the things she could do to him, making him wince.

Kuwabara was thinking of his cats and whether or not his sister would feed them. Silently he switched between wishing that he was at home getting beaten up by Shizuru and being with Yukina, at least to bring her some nice flowers. Needless to say, he missed them greatly. As thoughts of what his sister and Yukina were doing, he thought of Keiko and hoped that she was alright.

Hiei was thinking of his sister and the fact that he had yet to tell her who he was. The thought of revealing himself to Yukina made him wince and feel scared, things that bothered his greatly. His thoughts also drifting to Keiko made him angry with himself and the others. They should have known that she was there in the first place, and then maybe this whole thing would never have happened. He almost blamed Keiko for this misfortune, but knew that it really wasn't her fault.

Kurama wasn't totally thinking like the others were. His thoughts did drift to his mother, stepbrother, and stepfather hoping that they wouldn't get too worried that he was gone when he promised that he wouldn't be disappearing for a while. Thinking along those lines, his thoughts went to Keiko and any semblance of having quiet thoughts to himself were dashed when the fox spirit residing within him rose up and began to distract him.

Thinking about Keiko now, are we?

'Hush Youko, I'm not getting any of those ideas that you are so fond of.'

You know I was really starting to think that you were going to start acting like a man and not some little boy who just started puberty. You disappoint me Shuichi.

'Oh stop Youko. You do realize that she could be in a lot of danger right now. We should have seen her and got her out of there as soon as possible. Who knows what they are doing to her now?'

we shall now interrupt this regularly scheduled internal conversation to check on Keiko

Keiko was being tortured. Not that she had any complaints, but the massage and the bath were just too heavenly to pass up and felt too good to be true. As she relaxed into the steaming hot water more, her thoughts went to the guys and she briefly wondered what they were doing. A hand suddenly clasped her shoulder, holding something out to her. Keiko squealed in delight as she grasped the bowl that was holding a lot of vanilla ice cream smothered in caramel and hot fudge and marshmallow. Greedily she began to eat the sweet confection.

back to your regularly scheduled internal conversation... um, beep?

Really, Shuichi. What do you think they could possibly do to Keiko? I hardly believe that she's in danger.

'What do you mean Youko?'

Think about it, we're here in an. ALL. WOMEN'S. VILLAGE.

'Huh?'

Okay Sherlock. Let me spell it out to you. We're in an all women's village, right?'

'Yes, Youko.'

And Keiko's a girl right?

'Yeah, but what does that have to do with... oh.' Kurama had the overwhelming urge to give himself a dope slap.

Exactly. So if anything, she's right with those women that just love guys like me.

'Youko, I hope you were kidding about that last part.'

What you mean her being with the villagers here? If they were I'd love to see some of that action. And with that last statement, mental images of women indecently dressed doing dark and dirty things to one another wound their way into Kurama's mind. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw these images lovingly bestowed upon him by his other half.

You need to be neutered. the diminutive Hiei sent over to his partner. At that statement, both Kurama and Youko covered their… well the interesting thing was the look of fear and surprise sent to Hiei.

Hiei, you liked that, huh? Well how about these! a new barrage of images assailed Kurama and Hiei. Each of a woman who mysteriously looked a bit like Keiko and an unidentified male doing things that made the both of them blush bright red.

Kurama, can't you control him? Put him on a leash? Tie him up? Put him in a cage? Muzzle him? Anything?

'Sorry Hiei. He has found a way to pop up whenever he wants, especially at inappropriate times.'

Nonsense, Shuichi. I have great timing. So, Hiei, I didn't know that you were into bondage and S&M. I'll have to remember that for future reference. Youko sounded a little too happy about that, and Kurama idly wondered if the walls would be able to handle the force at which he would be banging his head against it. While Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at their team mates and wondered what could be making them blush that badly and thus decided to tease them about it.

"Hey, Kuwabara… what do you think is making Kurama and Hiei blush like that?"

"Well Kurama pretty much grew up… again with humans, maybe being around humans is rubbing off on Hiei." With that statement, Hiei gave Kuwabara a glare.

"How much you want to bet that Hiei is picturing Kurama in a dress?"

"Yeah Urameshi, and maybe Kurama's trying to figure out who is gonna be on top." Kurama snaps out of his conversation with Youko at this point and heard that. Both he and Hiei gives their other team members twin glares.

"Naw, Hiei'd have to be on top 'cause otherwise Kurama's squish him and then Hiei'd have to play the part of Uke-chan forever." Yusuke grinned and winked at Kuwabara.

"You mean to tell me he's Seme most of the time?" Kuwabara looked shocked.

"Of course, why the heck do you think you never see one without the other… Hiei just wants to make sure that no one else is gonna pick up his favorite Uke."

"You mean Hiei has other Ukes? Man I never pegged Hiei for a player." At this time Kurama and Hiei are slowly advancing on the two punks. Eyes gleaming, deep throated growling; they descended upon their hapless teammates.

We will now interrupt this moment of obscene Kurama put that whip away... violence because it is too gruesome for Hiei I don't think the dragon is necessary? younger viewers. We Not the face, not the face now cut to a scene where there are two Please Kurama not the hair I spend hours to get it gelled right! white, fluffy bunnies hopping in a Oh stop sounding like a couple of girls! flower covered field chasing No Ahhh!#&& The rest is censored for impressionable minds. butterflies… nice picture, huh? Okay, now we return to the aftermath... la dee daa.

Kurama and Hiei looked down at their teammates in quiet satisfaction. Yusuke and Kuwabara lay there at their feet, bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Now, what have we told you about our supposed relationship?"

"That you are only friends."

"HN, and don't you forget it."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. If you are going to flame I am going to ask that you please refrain from swearing at me. Oh! And Happy St. Patrick's Day!


	2. The Plot Thickens

Where The Fire Burns

Chapter Two

By Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**__**

Disclaimer: For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN: I would like to thank Marivel, who I forced... er, I mean pleasantly asked to read this over for me as well as my sister who I also coerced.

Enjoy!

The next morning, the Reikai Tantai awoke to the feeling of sticks being rammed up their...cough well let's just say that it wasn't a very pleasant feeling to feel first thing in the morning.

"Get up," a gruff, feminine voice ordered them. Groaning they did so, feeling the kinks work in and out of their muscles. Before any of the boys could protest or even register in their early morning haze, shackles were placed around their ankles and wrists. Once the shackles were in place, a rough pull that had them almost falling down got them to move. The next things the boys knew, was that they were being led to a part of the town that is far from the forested area where they were found the day before. The thing that surprised them the most was that this was the way that Keiko had been led down the day before. Abruptly stopping, they noticed that they were in front of a building made of white marble. There were no doors to keep anything in... Or out. The only covering that could be seen were the, what looked like silk, colorful drapes that swayed gently in the wind beckoning them to come closer.

A light blow to the head, told them to keep their heads down and to refrain from looking anywhere else but at their feet. They were led, heads down, to a room that had the pleasant smell of flowers drifting through it. Soft whispers surrounded them; the words were lost on the breeze. Silence slowly fell over the room as they came in further only to be broken by a soft, feminine gasp.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei? Are you guys alright?" At the call of each of their names, the boys' heads shot up and looked forward in disbelief.

"Keiko!" Yusuke's confused shout rang throughout the hall. A moment later, hard objects came flying at the overly loud boy leaving Yusuke lying on the floor, dazed. Hiei looked down at Yusuke and began to snicker, Kuwabara just shook his head and Kurama looked at Keiko a thoughtful look planted on his face.

"Keiko, what is going on? Are you the one we are supposed to see? I don't understand, we all thought that you were in danger." Kurama looked to Keiko, a look of hurt confusion held in his eyes. Keiko for all she was worth blinked as she thought of a way to explain this whole situation.

"DO NOT ADDRESS THE QUEEN SO FAMILIARLY, YOU MALE!" A loud voice rang across the uncomfortably quiet room followed by a series of reactions. Keiko looked embarrassed, the boys looked surprised, and the women put their right hands over their hearts and slightly bowed to Keiko and to the direction of the mysterious voice. There stood the older woman from the day before, glaring at the boys.

The surprise of the announcement began to wear off. Yusuke looked like he needed to kill or mangle or maim something, which in essence would make him feel a whole lot better to say the least. Kuwabara and Hiei had frowns upon their faces, though if anyone told them this they would object profusely before giving one another their usual insults. Kurama was looking at Keiko intently, wondering how none of them knew about her status. And Youko was supplying Kurama a look into how he felt about things as they were.

They're just jealous of me.

'Youko, what would they be jealous of. You're a demon trapped inside a human body. What's there to be jealous of?'

Everything. They just wish they could be me.

'Right Youko. If that is the way you wish to see things, I have no problem in allowing you to delude yourself.'

And they're jealous. Theirs isn't as big as mine is. Close to yours though. But definitely not like mine.

'Do I dare ask what you are talking about?'

What else? My pen-

'Thank you very much for allowing me into that little area of what I believe women like to call "An overload of testosterone to the brain". And in any event, their women Youko.'

Listen you prude, if you ever even tried to think the way I do, we would have been laid over a thousand times already. And I realize their gender you ass, They're just jealous.

'Please Youko; stop acting like a child already. I don't want to sleep with any of those girls who continually throw themselves at us. Who know what they could have! And in any event since they are girls, it means that we have something that they do not. Dddddddddoooooo yyyyyoooooooouuuuu uunnnnddeeeerrrrsssssstttaaaannndddd mmmmmeeeeee?'

Perfectly well, though it would seem you have a speech impediment and I will just have to teach you how to talk correctly. And about those girls that continuously throw themselves at us, well what about the one sitting in front of us?

'I do not have a speech impediment. And what girl? You mean Keiko? Youko we can't, she's Yusuke's remember? It wouldn't be rig-'

It would seem that I have already fixed that speech problem of yours! Aren't I amazing? And don't tell me about something being right or wrong. And what makes you think that she is going to stay with the detective? He forgot their date remember? How long do you think that she is going to put up with that nonsense? If anything, this will open up new opportunities for another to move into her heart. What could possibly go wrong?

'Yusuke's shot gun for one thing.'

Technicalities.

'Really? You do realize that he'd try to kill anyone who would put their hands on Keiko. And from the look he has it won't take much. Putting relationships aside. What do you think about Keiko being these women's queen? From the looks of it, this part is not known, if the reactions from everyone else are interpreted correctly.'

Hmm, that is a good question. One that should be asked and answered rather soon. Now pay attention, they're starting up again.

With that, both aspects focused their attention to the situation at hand. Unbeknownst to them, another party was listening in to their conversation to which one thing in particular had caught his attention.

So they believe that Keiko will no longer be with the detective after all of this? This could get interesting. Hiei smirked darkly to himself.

Keiko looked around. She saw the looks the boys had on their faces. The looks of her "loyal subjects". And thought of the best possible way to explain to the boys what exactly was going on here. Waiting a few minutes, she finally decided on a course of action and cleared her throat. The noise brought everyone's attention on her and so she spoke.

"I wish to speak with these males she sent an apologetic look to the boys in private. I wish to explain what sort of situation has arisen since you found us yesterday." To this, the women began to argue back and forth.

"Nay, highness. You should not be alone with such lowly beasts. You should have a few of us in there with you to protect you from such base creatures." But the look that Keiko sent everyone in the room left nothing open for discussion. Quietly and seemingly abashed, the women bowed and allowed their queen to have her say.

Quietly, Keiko rose up from her seat and motioned for the boys to follow her. The walk to another room, felt as if a thousand years were pressing onto them relentlessly. Time slowed down as they finally reached a room. Upon entering, Yusuke could no longer keep his ire to himself.

"Keiko what the hell is going on around here? Since when are you royalty? I've known you since like forever and this has never come up." He was seething and the others deemed that now was the right time to back away from him slowly.

"Yusuke, if you'll calm down, I'll explain everything to the best of my ability." Keiko made a motion to calm him down, but that only seemed to make him angrier.

"Keiko, dammit. I have the right to know what is going on. Now tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Yusuke! You jerk! I was getting to that already!" Keiko was now becoming angry at the fact that Yusuke still had not let her begin her answering the questions that they no doubt had.

"Well then hurry up so we can figure out how to get away from this creepy place." Keiko walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. Her eye at this point was twitching as she kept his gaze trapped in her own. Raising her hand, she slapped him hard almost knocking him to the ground. The others looked on in awe as she seemed to erupt in flames, glaring down at the still angry, yet rightfully cowering toushin.

"Now may I start?" Keiko glared down at Yusuke who nodded sullenly.

"Alright, sit down." She waited for the boys to sit and then began to explain.

"As of right now, we are not in Tokyo any more. I really am not sure where we really are. What I do know is that we are in a village of women –"

"Duh, Keiko. We already know that." Keiko looked hard at Yusuke. Yusuke put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Don't interrupt again Yusuke. Now as I was saying. We are in a village of women Yusuke makes a face and Keiko glares at him that reminds me of an Amazon tribe. In other words, everything is done by women. Even the legends are written by women. I am not exactly sure how they figure these things out but as I understand it, there is one legend in particular that is extremely well known even to this day." Keiko took a moment to think of how to go on, when Kurama voiced a question that had been plaguing him.

"Keiko, may I ask why they believe you to be their queen?"

"Well, Kurama, that's because of this legend. According to this legend: a woman surrounded by a group of men is to fall from a great sky portal, or hole as they called it. This woman is to lead them to great strength and power. That's about all I know about this legend. I'm planning on asking some of the older women here for more information. Um, any questions?" Keiko looked about, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, what the hell are you wearing?" Yusuke looked at Keiko, envy in his eyes. "I mean, here we are practically naked and you are sitting there covered from head to toe."

Keiko looked at Yusuke and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Yusuke. I understand that you are uncomfortable, maybe I can find something else for you?"

"Don't worry about that Keiko. For now it would probably be best if we stayed as is. Now the next question is, what should we do for a plan of action in order to get out of here?" Kurama looked at Keiko intensely. Keiko, on the other hand, began to fidget in her seat.

"I'm not sure. What we should do. Sometime soon I should be shown around the town and maybe there will be some sort of weakness in their defenses. Other than that, everything that I have seen has been very, VERY closely guarded."

"Okay then, in the off chance that there is a weakness how are you going to let any of us know?"

"We could meet in here when I find anything out. Other than that, I have no idea." Keiko frowned in thoughtful concentration before looking at Kurama.

"Wait a minute here, you want us to sit in a prison and do nothing but twiddle our thumbs all day long waiting for you to find out information that may or may not get us killed? And then once you did find out said information you'll just call on us and give a quickie on what you found kind of like what you gave us when you told us about that stupid legend? Why does this sound like you are casually just putting us aside and not letting us do a thing about it?" Yusuke looked over at Keiko glaring and shaking, trying to hold onto his anger as best as he could. Keiko looked at him shocked. Never had she seen him so angry, but in the face of it all, she too began to allow her anger get the best of her.

"Yusuke no usobaka! Doaho, listen up. That's all I can think of because that's all I know that I'm allowed for now. As for the 'quickie' on that 'stupid legend' as you put it, I'm only telling you what was told to me so don't you **_DARE_** start getting angry with me because I don't know what is totally going on myself. We have been here one day, **_ONE DAY_**, understand Yusuke. For me to find out what is going on and why this is all happening, it will take me longer than one measly day. So I would suggest you **_SHUT UP_** unless you have something to add, you friggen asshole!" Keiko looked at Yusuke with murder in her eyes. A look that sent a shudder down Hiei's and Kurama's spines. Feeling unsure about Keiko and her mood at that particular moment, Yusuke quietly backed down from the fight. Keiko closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths in order to calm herself.

Kuwabara on the other hand looked at Keiko in pure shock. Never in his life would he have imagined that Keiko would ever talk like that to Yusuke. Sure there were times that Yusuke pissed Keiko off, but the way she had single-handedly got Yusuke to back off was always a bit disconcerting. But there was also the fact that she didn't have to slap him. Kuwabara looked at Kurama and Hiei and wasn't too surprised to see that they were fazing out as usual, maybe to talk to each other. That was strange indeed. Slowly, he concentrated on the energies in the room and winced on all levels of his being. Yusuke was definitely wise enough to back off when he did. The sheer amount of anger Keiko was radiating was enormous and very unstable. If Yusuke had pushed a bit more, Kuwabara highly doubted that Koenma would bring him back from the dead... again.

'You know, I never have seen Keiko so angry with Yusuke. Quite frankly, I have never seen her with a look like that on her face. IF she were a demon, I'd be fearing for my life right about now. Somehow I don't think it would be wise to allow Yusuke to be near her after this. I think it may be hazardous to his health.'

I wonder what the baka is wincing about. For that matter, why is Yusuke backing off from his woman like that? He's never backed off from a fight before, he's always run head first into it.

'Those are good questions, maybe he is thinking that his dear Yukina and how she must be terribly lonely without her Kazuma-san. Yusuke though, I have no idea.'

Very funny fox. I highly doubt that is going through his mind. But there is still the problem with Yusuke.

You're both stupid. You have absolutely no idea what is making him wince and you call yourselves fighters. Shame on both of you. And before you get all pissy with me I suggest that you clear your minds and sense the energies in this room. Then you will have your answers.

You know, I hate it when he does that.

'It is a bit disconcerting, isn't it? But we may as well give his advice a try.'

Both concentrated on the surrounding energies and winced. Keiko's angry energy was literally blocking out the energies of the everything surrounding them.

'Well I guess that answers that. How do we get her to calm down? Especially if we felt that, I'm sure the women here have also felt it. That could mean trouble for us all.'

Hn. Yes, you're right. But there is one problem, we don't know her well enough to stop her anger without possible harm to our bodies.

Well, well, well. Trying to figure out women are we? There is only one way to appease a woman and calm her down. It's-

'No, Youko. Neither of us are going to kiss her. That might set them both off on us. We don't want that, nor do we need that complication.'

I agree.

Oh, fuck off you two. That was not what I was going to suggest. I was going to say that-

'No, Youko. We are also not going to seduce her. The results from that would be catastrophic.'

Hn. You two have lived with each other way too long.

Alright, quit interrupting me. Before I act on both of your assumptions and no Shuichi you won't have any control over what I do. So I suggest you both shove it and listen to me. Alright?

'Yes, Youko.'

What about you Hiei?

Hiei?

Hiei, dammit answer me!

... sigh... alright.

Oh, please don't make me twist your arm Hiei. Though you could twist mine anytime you want. Grrrrrrrrr. You know, wink-wink.

Hn. I need a vacation.

'Youko!'

...grumble ...fine. You're both sure?

'Yes.'

Positive?

'Yes! Dammit already, just tell us your idea.'

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!

Reviewer Responses:

MaddieO.: I am glad that you thought the first chapter was funny. To explanify about Uke-chan and Seme:

Uke-chan is the submissive person in a (i am guessing) sexual relationship. The one on the bottom so to speak.

Seme is the dominant person in said relationship. The one on the top.

Yes, Youko does pop up at the wrong times, but at least you get a good laugh from his antics.Poor Kurama, no peace even in his own head.


	3. It's not plot! It's paste!

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter Three**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN: I would like to thank Buffybot76 for helping me with some of this chapter.

Enjoy!

#Well first off, you'll need to move. Closer to Keiko I mean. Then you'll have to look at her, find which area of her body that is closest to you. By part of her body I mean the areas that won't get you slapped, you know, I'll say it slowly so you both get the idea, the 'ssssssaaaaaafffffffeeeeeee' areas#

'You're enjoying this aren't you?'

#Of course I am. What makes you think I wouldn't? Anyways, after that, you start rub those areas. They most likely won't be erogenous, so there won't be any problems with Yusuke. Just lightly massage those areas. They will also most likely be the only areas that are extremely tense from her holding back from just right out killing Yusuke. Possibly the slowly and painfully way. You know, the fun way. I would suggest that you do this now if you don't want those women to come in here.#

'What do you say Hiei? Should we give it a try?'

Hn. As long as it doesn't involve pain for us, then why not. But if I sense any anger directed at me, I am leaving that particular area. Though this does present the problem that Yusuke still might not be too thrilled with allowing anyone to touch her. Even if she's angry with him.

'Hiei's right Yohko. Yusuke may do something rash and end up pissing her off at all of us. Then we'd be screwed.'

#Mmmmmmmm. Sounds good, you need to have a good lay Shuichi. You're too uptight. A good fuck is always a good way to relax. But, if you believe that Yusuke may still be a problem then if he starts to protest: shake your heads and motion to the door. He's not stupid enough to not figure out what is implied. Given that you both know what it implies? Well?#

'I'm going now.'

I think now would be a good time to start to put a damper on her anger.

#You two are no fun. No wonder you both never screw any girls, you're probably too afraid of them.#

'Yohko, shut up.'

Kurama and Hiei stood up and walked the small distance towards Keiko. Kuwabara looked on surprised and Yusuke glared at them. They both sat right next to Keiko and stared intently at her to the surprise of their teammates. Slowly, they both reached out their hands and hesitantly touched her. Keiko didn't seem to notice, she was still taking deep breaths. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and began to gently rub the areas of choice in slow, soothing circles.

'You know, Hiei. Yohko was right about her muscles, they really are too tense. I am also glad that Yusuke hasn't done anything stupid yet.'

At that particular moment, Yusuke decided that it was time to let his teammates know how he felt about them touching his girlfriend.

"What are you two doing?" Kurama and Hiei did as Yohko suggested and shook their heads quietly and gestured towards the door.

Hn. You spoke too soon fox.

'Guess I did, didn't I?' They watched their leader look towards the door and look back at them with more anger than they ever wished to have directed at them. Their eyebrows rose when Yusuke took a threatening step towards them, completely misunderstanding their gesture. Yusuke was about to say something when Kuwabara leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. This caused looks of absolute shock to play on Kurama and Hiei's faces and for Keiko to stiffen up even more.

"Dammit, Urameshi! What the hell are you trying to do, get us killed?"

"Well, then you explain to me what they are doing with Keiko." Kuwabara looked quickly over at Kurama and Hiei, trying to unsuccessfully stop a snicker, he looked back at Yusuke and lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you think they're doing? They're trying to calm her down so her energy doesn't alert the women here. You know, making them barge in and causing a big problem. Possibly causing them to think that we are a danger to Keiko and killing us off. You know, the usual stuff."

Yusuke at that point was looking at Kuwabara with a mixture of surprise and shock. Kurama and Hiei were for once at a loss of what to think about Kuwabara. At that moment, they all realized that they had misjudged Kuwabara greatly on his intelligence. Yusuke looked over at Kurama and Hiei and lifted an eyebrow. In return, they nodded affirming what Kuwabara had said.

Keiko was still breathing. She had never been that angry with Yusuke before and quite personally, she never wanted to get like that with him ever again. It had taken her a few minutes to try and calm it, but the fact that Yusuke was too into attacking her kept coming back into her mind. She knew that it was time to have 'the talk' with Yusuke and unfortunately, she didn't think that it could wait until they got back home. As these thoughts filled her mind, she felt her body tense up even more and knew that it would take some time before she could shake everything off of her in order to inspect it more.

Her body was tightening and she didn't know how to get it to stop. Then, once again, Yusuke started to act stupid again and there went her barely maintained control. Her back muscles, if possible, tightened even more. She knew that this wasn't good for her health, but for the life of her, she couldn't relax. Then, when she was contemplating on asking for help, two hands brushed along the sides of her back. They seemed to stop and wait for something. Then they started to rub in soothing circles, how these two people knew where to go was beyond her, but she was extremely thankful that they did. With her back relaxed, Keiko was finally able to get everything under control. Slowly opening her eyes, Keiko looked around and was surprised to find that it was Kurama and Hiei that were rubbing her back and that Kuwabara was holding Yusuke down from doing whatever he was going to do. She sighed softly and looked at Kurama and Hiei, a soft look filtered into her eyes and she smiled at them.

"Thank you." she whispered to them, her smile getting bigger. Both demons looked at her shocked and yet pleased that she wasn't going to kill them for touching her. Yohko, however, could not keep his pleasure to, well, himself.

#I told you that it would work didn't I?#

'Yes, Yohko, you did.'

#Now who rules?#

'sigh You do Yohko.'

#And don't you forget it. What about you Hiei?#

Hn.

#Hiei, come on. Who was right, who was right?#

#Hiei, don't make me tell Shuichi your most embarrassing moment.#

'Embarrassing moment?'

#Oh, yeah. And it was a doozey too. You should have seen it.#

'…Really...'

Shut up fox

#No way, Hiei. Let me tell you, it was when we were in the Mak-#

All right, you were right. You were right, now shut up!

#Finally, though it wasn't that bad. It could have been worse.#

'What was, dammit you two! I want to know, I'll have a temper tantrum if you both don't tell me what happened!'

#Ooo, going for the big guns, now, are we Shuichi?#

'That's it, I'm starting… takes a deep breath'

#No! I'll tell you later, I promise# Yohko hurriedly placated his other half before anything that could ruin his reputation would occur.

Outside the room, three women listened to the goings on and were not happy to say the least. The shouting that their queen and one of those boorish men had stopped a while before. What they heard was suspicious and they began to question the high priestess of her judgment.

"What if she's not our queen? What should we do with her? We cannot kill her because of our laws, but if she is a fraud… then what?" a brown-haired woman questioned.

"I know not sister. All I foresee is a great problem for us if this problem is not corrected." a blonde-haired woman answered.

"What about the tradition. If she cannot withstand the tradition, then maybe we'll be rid of her for good. But if she can withstand the tradition, then we will know that we are wrong and that there is nothing for us to worry about." a red-headed woman stated thoughtfully.

They began to turn away when a rather loud shout sounded from inside the room.

"What are you two doing?"

That was it, that was all they needed to know in order to get their queen from inside that room with those men. Quickly, the three women ran to get reinforcements. Within a few minutes, ten of the most capable women were outside the door. The blonde-haired woman was at the front, waiting for the best time to strike their prey. A black cloth was thrown to the ground and the women burst through the door.

All five of the current occupants of the room, looked up suddenly when the door burst open. Ten women or so ran in and captured the boys as well as put Keiko behind a protective wall. Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and of course Yusuke looked at the women dumbly.

"You have threatened our queen and now your hearing is at an end. If she wishes to summon you, it will be at her discretion. You, my queen, need to have an audience with the high priestess."

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!


	4. Whooo! Its not pasty anymore

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter Four**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

If anyone would like to know, I am making up a mailing list. Those of you who would like to join can e-mail me or write it in a review. Thanks!

Enjoy!

A week later found Kurama pacing back and forth in his cell. It has a bit disconcerting that he could no longer see his friends. His mind going over the countless possibilities of what had gone wrong and why the women thought that they were attacking Keiko. All he knew was true was that somehow they had heard Yusuke at some point in the non-conversation that they were having.

'Damn Yusuke! He just had to let his anger get a hold of him like that didn't he?'

#Easy Shuichi, it would have happened anyway. I'm sure that they heard the yelling between the two and decided that it was for the best that they separated us. #

'Maybe, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't Yusuke's fault. He didn't have to yell like that to begin with even though it did seem that she was skipping on details.'

#Somehow I am not surprised that she doesn't know the entire story, though she had every right to be angry with Yusuke. Nothing like this ever takes one day to figure out and that is something he still has problems dealing with it would seem. You know the patience thing, you lecture me on it enough.#

'Why aren't you surprised that she doesn't know all the details? You would think that they would have told her about it. I mean she is their Queen right? Why not one day, that's how long it takes for you to figure out the security of an area.'

#First off, I have more practice at finding things out, so one day would not have been a sufficient amount of time to find out everything when you compare her to me. If you remember of what I have shown you, when I started out as a thief it took weeks to find out information. Keiko has no such experience, so it will take a bit of time… depending. And if you think about it, they wouldn't tell her everything because there may be more than what meets the eye and it could be a very closely guarded secret.#

'So you're saying that Keiko may still be in danger because there is more information that they are unwilling to part with? How do you think we'll be able to get this information? I know that we can't while we are in here. Keiko wouldn't totally be able to because she is at the mercy of the women here. Any suggestions?'

#None right at the moment. We are stuck here and maybe if Keiko isn't too angry with Yusuke, she'll call us out and talk with us, even if she doesn't have any more information for us we can still give her some direction to go with and ideas on how to go about it. Then once we get out of here, we can have all the fun we want with her.#

'Youko! She still is with Yusuke, she's not free. And besides, she'd want a little freedom from any relationships that could get lengthy. Even so, I have a feeling that they'll be together a little while longer, because Yusuke always does seem to make things up to her pretty well.'

#snort Do you honestly think that she'd stand there and wait until the heartbreak would be excruciating? Do you honestly think that after the way that he went off on her that she'd put up with it? Especially when you think about how she responded to his attack? I don't think so. She is **_not_** the type of person who would put up with a lot of crap. You know this.#

'I'm not sure. They've always had fights, though they've never escalated that far before, and yet they are still together. Then you have Yusuke, no matter how angry he makes Keiko, he always finds a way to make it all better between them. So, I have a feeling that they won't be breaking up anytime soon.'

#And **_I_** think that **_you're_** wrong Shuichi. Put the clues together idiot. One: He forgets their date after begging us **_AND_** Kuwabara to remind him of it. Two: He sits there like an ass and stares at her **_WHILE_** she stomps down that little path that got us all into trouble. Sitting there **_WONDERING_** why the hell she is angry with him. Three: after almost twenty-four hours of not seeing her, he yells at her **_THINKING_** that she somehow wants to stay here and face something that she has no idea what it could be or what could happen. Four: He doesn't even try to calm her down after he **_ROYALLY_** pisses her off. Oh, yeah I can so see them getting back together. If you were a female, would you put up with it?#

'No, I wouldn't. Youko, I have an idea. Why don't we wait to see what happens the next time we are all gathered together. Then we'll have our answers.'

#You mean you'll have your answers. I already have my ideas of what is going to happen. You, however, refuse to believe that they will part. I know what you want and it is very accessible. Trust me, the wait will be and has been worth it.#

'Please allow me to have these thoughts, Youko. I have been watching them for some time now and I have always seen Yusuke come back out on top. No matter what happens between them, but... I will also keep your words in mind as I watch for myself.'

#Of course you'll keep my words in mind. I'm in here too baka!#

Before Kurama could reply, the door to his cell was thrown open. Quickly, shackles were clasped around his wrists and ankles. After making sure that he could not escape, Kurama was led out of the building that had once held him hostage. But he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he was listening to the mutterings of the red- haired woman who was leading him.

"I don't understand it. She wants to see them all again. Why now? Why them? Surely there is something that we can do for her. After all, she should be preparing and purifying herself for the tradition. Not mingling with men." She went on to mutter some other things, but Kurama had stopped listening.

'Youko, did you hear that? You were right about there being something that she would be unprepared for. I hope that they are not going to sacrifice Keiko.'

#Calm yourself Shuichi. Nothing can be gained by you starting to freak about out what we have just overheard. First of all, we don't know what the tradition is, so don't get your panties in a twist. Secondly, we have no idea whether or not she was prepped for this to begin with. I mean they did take her to see the high priestess when we were taken away. Third, they would not harm Keiko. She is their Queen and thus it would be against any laws in existence to harm her. Comprende vous?#

'groan I abhor the day that I allowed you to talk me into allowing you to learn any of the ningenkai languages. Okay, so say that Keiko is their Queen, what happened to the one before Keiko? Hmmm? And you still haven't told me Hiei's most embarrassing moment, you can't keep it from me forever… I'm just being nice and not delving into your memories like you do to me all the time.'

#You know, Yusuke and Kuwabara would flip if they found out how much of a whiner you really are Shuichi.#

'I only do it when I'm with you. I have to lower myself to your level in order to deal with you constantly being in my head. So, blah!'

#You are such a kit, you know that? I wonder what Keiko would say if she were to find out what you really say in your head. That should be interesting **_and_** funny.#

'Youko, you never did answer my question. What do you think happened to the Queen before Keiko?'

#That would be a good question, one that we may be able to pose when we go and see Keiko.#

The walk was slow and the conversation between the spirit fox and his human host dwindled. They both were too busy looking at the town and found that Keiko had indeed been right. It was guarded heavily and there was nothing short of a thief that could get them out, which luckily enough they were. They were going over the areas that were the most guarded when they saw it. The sight that they beheld was nothing that they thought of or wished to see. Ever.

Jin, Touya, and Chuu were walking through the town like it was a normal thing for them to do. Only, they didn't look normal. They each were dressed in drag and quite frankly, Kurama began to wonder about their Shinobi friends. Youko, however, had different thoughts on the subject.

#Oh. My. Gawd. I cannot believe that those three would be wearing those clothes. Girl, that color so does not match Chuu's hair. I feel as if I could never have sex again in my life just looking at them. Though I must say, that whoever has done Touya's hair like that is simply marvelous... I wonder if they do manicures.#

'Youko, you have been watching way too much TV. I think that when we get home, I am going to limit the amount of time you are allowed to watch it.'

#What?#

At that point, Touya, Jin, and Chuu turned around and gave them a good look at the back of their heads. Kurama could not hold in the laughter when he caught sight of what was there. Touya, Jin, and Chuu were wearing frilly, pink bows in the back of their heads.

When Kurama started to laugh, the three shinobi turned around and looked at Kurama with mixed faces. They each sweat-dropped and started towards him. The other women in the area scowled at Kurama. Upon reaching the laughing kitsune, the three shinobi quickly covered his mouth with their hands making it seem like they were ringing his neck.

"Are ya tryin' ta get us killed?" Jin hissed quietly at Kurama. Kurama opened up his eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that? Come on mate, speak up!" Chuu warbled out as quietly as he could given his state. The sheer amount of alcohol on his breath made Kurama gag. The sound of a throat being cleared made the four of them look up at the scowling visage of the red-haired woman.

"I need to take this male to see the Queen. She has ordered an audience." The look on her face made it clear to all that she was not particularly thrilled about that idea. Just as the red-haired woman was about to yank Kurama out of their grasp Touya spoke up.

"We too need to see the Queen. Maybe we could lead him there and oversee the audience and then bring him back to his cell afterwards? Please, Kiichigo?" The red-haired woman, now known as Kiichigo, didn't blink an eyelash, staring at him. Touya was about to ask again when Kiichigo handed him the leash she was holding.

"I trust you to do what you have just promised, otherwise there will be trouble." Kiichigo glared at the three shinobi and left. Once she left, the three shinobi led Kurama towards the building holding the Queen. However not before they made some adjustments to his look.

Keiko was looking out at the area of her prison also known as the meeting room. She knew that it would only be a little bit before the one person she needed to talk to came. She began to shuffle her feet and pace, silently worrying her lip. The door creaked and she looked over at it quickly.

"My Queen, here is the male that you wished to see first." the blond-haired woman called Nashi stated.

"Thank you Nashi. You may lead him in here and from there I will take over." Nashi led in the man and looked questioningly at Keiko.

"Are you sure that you do not wish for any of us to stay with you?"

"I am positive, thank you, Nashi." Keiko smiled. Nodding at Keiko's decision, Nashi left the room leaving Keiko and the young male to be alone. Once the door closed Keiko turned towards the male.

"Yusuke, we need to talk and I am sorry that it has to be now instead of back home, but... it can't wait any longer." Yusuke looked at Keiko and understood why she had brought him here first and was thankful that she was kind enough to do this at least in private.

"Alright, Keiko. I have an idea as to why you brought me here. We may as well get this over with now." He smiled sadly at Keiko, a smile she returned. Keiko motioned for him to sit down.

"Yusuke, I am sorry that I blew up at you. I should not have lost control like that. But it didn't help that you were attacking me. I understand that you were caught off guard... though now that I think about it, you never were good with surprises."

"No, Keiko don't be sorry. I am sorry that I attacked you. Though I have an idea that this isn't why you brought me here to begin with."

"You are right, Yusuke. There is more… the others are coming later on. Right now I want to talk about you and I." Keiko looked at Yusuke to see what he was going to do. She sighed in relief when Yusuke nodded and looked at her with a serious expression, telling her that he was willing to listen.

"Yusuke, I'm not really sure how to put but, I think winter has settled where our relationship is concerned." Yusuke looked down at his hands, his forehead frowning slightly.

"You mean that we should stop seeing each other, that we should break up. Is that right?" Yusuke looked up at her. Keiko's breath was stolen from the intensity of the look Yusuke was giving her. She knew that he was only trying to gauge her with that look of his.

"Yes. I think that we have reached a dead end where going out with each other is concerned. But I think that we should still be friends, that's what we were before everything that has happened and I think that is the best way for us to go now. What do you say?" Keiko looked at Yusuke hopefully. Yusuke sighed and stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking deeply. Keiko held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"You are right on all counts. We have reached a dead end and I would still like to be your friend. Will anything be, you know, weird between us?"

"No, unless one of us makes it that way. That's when the other has the right to say something. Or if you just piss me off, I'll just slap the heck out of you like I usually do." Keiko giggled and Yusuke chuckled. Unexpectedly, Yusuke hugged Keiko and they stayed like that for a while. Just as they were pulling apart, there was a knock on the door.

"I guess that's the others." Keiko said smiling at Yusuke.

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!


	5. Wheeee! The Fun Now Begins!

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter Five**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

Keiko and Yusuke both went to the door to see who was there. Keiko seemed to think that it was only some women bringing Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara in there. Yusuke, on the other hand, felt that it was someone who was there to listen over their conversation and make sure that Keiko was as far away from them as possible. Opening the door, they both sighed in relief. The brown-haired woman was there with Hiei and Kuwabara, though Kurama was no where to be found. Keiko smiled at the brown-haired woman and stepped to the side to allow for Hiei's and Kuwabara's entry into the room.

"Thank you, Taki. I will take things from here." Keiko smiled at the woman. The brown-haired woman, now known as Taki, bowed and walked away... just not before she glared at the men surrounding Keiko.

"I take it you found something of interest that we should know about?" Kuwabara looked over at Keiko. Keiko, in turn, widened her eyes and nodded stiffly. As quick as her overwhelmed look came, it vanished. She was just about to have them all walk in to the room to await for Kurama when there was a loud crashing noise accompanied by shouts, all of which seemed to be coming closer. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei pushed Keiko back and got ready to protect her from whatever was coming their way. Their eyes narrowed as the noises came closer.

However nothing, absolutely nothing in their time as Reikai Tantai could have prepared them for what they saw next. What looked like Chuu, Jin, and Touya in women's clothing unceremoniously dragging what looked like Kurama in a woman's bonnet behind them. Coming closer and closer and nearer to them. Five seconds passed before they each screamed and ran in the room, conveniently forgetting to close the door.

Keiko looked at them bewildered that they would ever scream and was almost ran over when the three men who were supposed to be protecting her from whatever it was that was making all of those loud noises ran into the room. Keiko looked at them a bit perplexed. Yusuke looked over at her and said something that Keiko would never have believed could come out of his mouth.

"Keiko, could you beat those people up for us, they're scary." Keiko promptly sweat-dropped when she saw Hiei and Kuwabara nod their heads rapidly, trying to encourage her to take some action at Yusuke's suggestion. Lifting an eyebrow, Keiko went to look out the door when four people, three standing and one lying down blocked the doorway. Keiko's eyes widened at the sight and she quickly stepped back a pace to allow them entrance.

Once the quartet entered the room using various methods, everything went out the window. And it all started when Chuu's left breast started to wiggle. The wriggling continued until Rinku popped out of the top of Chuu's top gasping for air. He glared up at Chuu and said, "Next time you want to come here, I'm on the outside."

"I think that might be a little impossible mate." Chuu grinned down at the deceptively tiny demon. Jin and Touya looked at each other and shook their heads grinning. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke looked a little green around the gills. Kurama's face couldn't be seen as to the fact that sometime since his 'captors' and he were first seen by the others to now, his bonnet was pulled over his face; he was still lying prone on the floor. Keiko looked at the group currently gathered before her and started to laugh. Hard.

Once Keiko started to laugh, almost all attention was brought onto her. They all wondered whether or not she was broken and began to sweat-drop. Jin, however, was the only one not really paying attention to her. He was busy looking around for something or other.

"Um, lass. I'm sorry ta interrupt yaer jollies at this point, but Ima tryin' ta figure out whare yaer Queen be a hidin'." Jin looked seriously at Keiko. At the same time Yusuke started to chant something under his breath, something that made Hiei smirk. Jin frowned.

"An' jus' wha' are ya sayin' over thar Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked up at Jin, a haunted look in his eyes.

"My retinas are scarred. The image of you three in drag has permanently ruined my vision. Now I need Hiei for a seeing eye shrimp to help get me around. **_Oh_**, the humanity, er, demonity, er, whatever."

Hiei looked over at Yusuke and sneered at him.

"Are you sure you want **_me_** to help you see? I might lead you off a mountain or something."

Keiko looked at Jin, who looked at her; both shaking their heads. Yusuke looked just about ready to say something more when Keiko walked up behind him and gave him a dope slap.

"Enough Yusuke. I think there are other things that need attending to before your burned retinas. And Hiei, you need to be trained first before you even attempt to be Yusuke's seeing eye shrimp... er... person."

Jin started to snicker at her words. Yusuke and Hiei glowered at Keiko and Jin collectively. Jin recovered and looked at Keiko once again.

"Mah question still stands lass." Jin eyed her closely. Kurama, at this point, decided that hiding his face was not going to get him anywhere.

"You're looking at her." Kurama looked up Jin, a serious look on his face. Yusuke nodded, Hiei looked off to the side and scowled at something, and Kuwabara still had his hands covering his eyes. Jin looked at them.

"Urameshi, I be a knowin' that this be yaer girl. An' that she be th' Queen of yaer domain. But, no offence lass, there be no way tha' she be th' Queen 'round here."

"Actually Jin, I think they're telling the truth."

Touya looked around and saw that each of the Reikai Tantei were completely serious. They each matched his gaze and knew that it was the truth. Jin's eyes widened and he looked apologetically at Keiko.

"Sorry 'bout that lass." he said, almost sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Jin. Now, why don't we all sit down and get to business." Keiko smiled and waved it off. Keiko stopped smiling and looked over at Yusuke, a question hanging in her eyes. Yusuke saw and nodded.

"Um, just to let everyone who is now involved know. Keiko and I aren't an item anymore." Yusuke said, his hand snaking to the back of his head to rub it. Silence fell over the entire group, surprise and embarrassment filtered through making Keiko and Yusuke suddenly very edgy. Chuu looked over at the ex-couple.

"Well, mate. If you don't mind me askin', who broke it off with who? You both have been together for a while now and this is quite a surprise." There was a chorus of agreement and Keiko and Yusuke looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at the rest of the group.

"Mutual agreement." was the answer, given at the exact same time from Yusuke and Keiko. This seemed to lighten the mood some, as the others began to relax. Kurama silently smiled over at his friend. Youko decided to announce how he felt… inside his head of course.

#Finally! I told that they weren't going to stay together long. So what do you have to say to that?#

'Yes Youko, you were right. I am surprised, though, that Keiko and Yusuke are taking this the way they are. I wonder why.'

#snort you do realize that they were here before us, right? So gee, I wonder when it happened.#

'So was everyone else Youko. And you know that the only reason that everyone was here before us was because of what Chuu, Jin, and Touya did to us as pay back for laughing.'

#Hmmm, yes that was rather interesting now that I think about it.#

"Yeah right, the way you were howling? I thought that you were going to have a coronary right where you were.'

#snort Like you weren't howling yourself. At least mine was about their creativity.#

'Shut up. I was howling because they were doing **_that_** to us. You were howling about something stupid.'

#Well, **_you_** were screaming about them doing **_it_** to us. I needed to express my ire differently. Plus, it didn't look like I was copying you. But at least all everyone else saw was the bonnet on our heads and not the other, right?#

'...I guess..."

we shall now interrupt this regularly scheduled internal conversation to have a flashback

Kiichigo was walking away, the three shinobi watching her carefully before they turned back to their hostage. Looks of torture passed in and out of their faces, as if they were each connected to one another.

'Freaky.'

#Yes I would quite agree. I wonder what is going on in their heads at this moment.#

'From the looks of it, I don't want to know.'

#That means that it could be fun!#

'Or, maybe not.'

As Kurama thought those fateful words, the three shinobi currently towering over him looked at each other and grins slowly made their way onto their faces. Kurama looked at them and decided that it was now time to make his escape and find a safe hiding place where he could make heads and tails of his situation. So he did what anyone would do under such circumstances. He began to struggle.

"And what do you think you're doing there Kurama?" Touya looked down at the struggling fox.

"Escaping. What else would I be trying to do?"

The three shinobi took a step back and Kurama started to get ready to run. Then all at once, the three shinobi jumped at Kurama effectively pinning him to the ground. That's when things got interesting.

Touya sat on Kurama's chest while Jin and Chuu began to look for something in the bags that they had with them. They both turned around with triumphant looks on their faces. When Kurama looked at what they had, he began to struggle harder. Sometime during his struggles Chuu and Jin had gotten closer to him. Seeing that he was well trapped with no way out, Kurama began to growl.

#Baby. There's nothing that they could do to you that would be truly worth this fear that I feel overcoming us.#

'Youko, have you even seen what they have in their hands?'

#No, why? Is it something good?#

'Youko, I would highly suggest you take a look.'

Youko get as close to the surface as he could. What he saw had him completely agreeing with his other half's decision and began to help him in their vocal rejections of what was happening to them but for different reasons all together.

#NNNNNNNooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I can't believe he is going to use that color on us! Its not our color!#

'Youko, why are you yowling about the color! You should be yowling about it being put on us at all!'

#No, no, not the cheeks! Not the cheeks! DO you know what hard work it is to keep our cheeks clean! Awww, Shuichi, why are they doing this? Why are they abominating us like this? Aren't we friends? gasp NO! NOT THAT! NOT IN THAT SHADE AT LEAST! Why me? I can't believe they put that on our eyes! ARE THEY BLIND! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ARGH! sniff What did we ever do to them? sniff Friends don't do this to friends. They just had to kill our lips with that stuff didn't they?#

Yes, as it was the three shinobi were putting makeup on the poor kitsune. And it was not just any make up, it was the extreme end of bad colors. Navy blue eye shadow, fire engine red lipstick, and cotton candy pink circles of blush on Kurama's cheeks. Then before anyone could move out of the way, Rinku popped out of the left side of Chuu's top and tied a cloth-like hat on Kurama's head. Then before Kurama could even say anything, Rinku popped back in Chuu's top.

"You know Chuu there are better ways of getting breasts, right?"

Chuu looked down at Kurama and started to snicker.

"Well its not like the little guy had a choice there mate. You ever see any kids here?"

Kurama thought for a moment, "No." Then it dawned on him as to why and possibly where they were. The look on his face seemed to appease Chuu. Jin and Touya decided that it was time to let Kurama see what had happened to him in retribution for laughing at them. So they cheerily held up a mirror and let Kurama get a good look at himself. Kurama took one look at himself and screamed. While Kurama screamed the three shinobi stood up and began to walk away, dragging the poor kitsune behind them on the ground.

Back to your regularly scheduled internal conversation… whee!

'Well at least we were able to get that blasted make-up off. At least before anyone really saw us. I'm not sure I would have liked to see Yusuke's and Kuwabara's reaction to that.'

#That would have been all the better, they'd have seen the real you. Now are you going to tell me that Yusuke and Keiko are getting together once again?#

'No, Youko. You were right.'

#Good. Now let's take her for ourselves.#

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!


	6. More Fun!

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter Six**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurama decided that coming back to the world of the living was a good idea. He "woke up" and saw that everyone was waiting for him. He blushed lightly while apologizing.

"Don't worry about it Kurama. We didn't know that you were elsewhere at the moment. We were just trying to figure out who should go first. Keiko or our shinobi friends here." Yusuke filled Kurama in during his leave of awareness. Kurama nodded and looked at the five mentioned. Keiko nodded her head to the four shinobi and Kurama nodded.

"Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku... what are you all here for?" Kurama looked at them with a question in his eyes.

"We are here to speak of terms for trade with Gandara. Yomi sent us here, with a warning about this place. He couldn't step a foot in here himself, so he sent us." Touya answered.

"I wonder why." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I be a thinkin' that it might be because he don' look good in drag, Urameshi." Jin bubbled, the image of Yomi in a skirt making him chuckle. Everyone else, with the exception of Keiko and Kuwabara choked as the image of Yomi in drag filtered through their heads. Keiko and Kuwabara looked a bit confused, but didn't say anything. Once everyone calmed down, Keiko looked over at Touya.

"What sort of trade agreement did, um, this Yomi person have in mind." At her naive question Yusuke winced. He gave an embarrassed smile to his companions.

"I never told Keiko about some of the Makai Tournament. So she has no idea who Yomi is." Kurama smirked at Yusuke and looked over at Keiko, who seemed to be even more embarrassed than Yusuke was.

"Its alright Keiko. chuckle Yomi is one of the three Lords who rule the Makai. The others are Murkuro and, of course, Yusuke. Which by the way... Yusuke, Hiei, I believe I know where we are now." Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kurama with looks that told him to continue.

"Do you both remember hearing about a village that was near Gandara? One that was located in the Forest of Contempt A/N: I made that up ... lol?" At his words Yusuke and Hiei looked at him with recognition coloring their expressions. Keiko and Kuwabara looked at the three demons currently figuring out their location, deciding that it was best not to ask about it. Touya turned back to Keiko.

"Yomi wishes for some of the items produced here to be traded for some of the items produced with the rest of the Makai." Keiko's eyes glazed over as she thought.

"You mean the weapons here?" Touya nodded at Keiko. "I think I'd have to talk to Chie, she'd know more about these things than I would. Only because I think it would cause problems if I said 'yes' right away." Keiko looked apologetically at the four shinobi, who waved it off smiling at her. The others looked on understanding shining in their faces. Kuwabara's eyes lit up as something popped into his mind.

"Hey, Keiko... What did you find out?" This brought everyone's attention back to where it needed to be. Keiko began to fidget under the gazes of those currently surrounding her. After a few minutes, Keiko sighed and looked over at everyone else with a level gaze.

"I have some strange news and some really bad news. Which do you want to hear about first?" Keiko looked at them not sure how to begin with her explanations. Kurama looked at her and decided to take pity.

"How about you tell us the strange news. Then work into the bad news, considering they may not be connected." Kurama looked at her, silently supporting her. Looking at the others, Keiko began to talk.

"Just so you know, everything is connected. But first things first. I have been researching that legend I told you about a week ago. Everything written here either is in a language I have no idea what it is or the same details kept popping up. Last week I went to see Chie, shortly after we were all separated. She told me more details about it. Like I have to go through this 'tradition'. That and there are a few more rituals, but I'll go through them later." Keiko paused, trying to get her thoughts together. Hiei looked at her, cocking his head to the side.

"What is this 'tradition'? Keiko looked off for a moment and looked straight at him.

"The tradition, in short, is a series of tests under which I must endure and pass in order to fully become considered their Queen. Right now I am only considered 'Queen' in name only. In all, or so I'm told, there are three tests in which I must participate... Or else. The first is thinking under fire, in other words showing how creative I get with only a limited amount of things at my disposal. The second is showing my strength, um, I'm not sure what would really fall under that category so-"

"That's easy. Whoever they set you up against, just slap the heck out of them. You've done it to me. You know, 'Fight over'. You win, easy." Yusuke grinned at Keiko who in turn looked like she was ready to forgo the fight and just smack him good instead.

"I don't think you understand. The last test is sort of what you described, I have to go up against someone else but in a test of courage. I am not sure what sort of things we would have to do, but..." Keiko trailed off, once again lost in thought. Kurama looked at her, finally noticing her posture. Worry began to build within him.

"Keiko, what else do we have to know. You seem to be lost with something weighing heavily on your mind, what is it?" Keiko looked at Kurama, a look that said that whatever information she held was crucial to their group. The others seeing her look, sat straighter... more rigid than before.

"There is one thing that you guys really should know about. This tradition is a ceremony in itself, lasting about five days in all. The first and the last days are considered, um, Holy Days if you will. This is where things really get messy and it directly involves you four." Keiko gestured to the Reikai Tantei, the shinobi's looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Keiko, what is it that is bothering you?" Kuwabara watched Keiko as she began to fidget in her seat.

"sigh You four are to be sacrificed, one way or another." Keiko began to tug at her hair, worry apparent in her posture.

"snort Come on Keiko, you know us better than that. We can get out of any situation that we somehow get ourselves into." Yusuke puffed out his chest, trying to look tough and manly. Hiei and Kuwabara agreed with Yusuke. Kurama, however, stayed curious.

"Keiko, what did you mean 'one way or another'? If it is a fight, then I believe we can handle that. Is that it, a fight?" Keiko looked at the four of them, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't think any of you understand." Kurama looked surprised.

"Keiko, most of the fights that we have been in, we have come out on top. You know this. So why is it that this thing that we must go through is bothering you so much?" To his utter surprise, Keiko began to shed tears.

"sniff There is not going to be a fight. None of you have to fight. sniff They were going to sacrifice you by tying you up and spilling your blood on the ground and then sniff they were going to put you in a burning shack to kill you off." For the first time in their lives, the Reikai Tantei were speechless, even if it was for but a minute. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to rant that no one was going to get them. Hiei decided to glare at Keiko. Kurama was taken aback, but had at least one more question on his mind to be asked.

"Keiko, what do you mean by 'they were'? It almost sounds like they changed their minds." Keiko nodded.

"Yes, they had no choice in the matter. I told them that if they wanted me to even think of participating they were not allowed to kill any of you. However that lead to another problem." The Reikai Tantei looked relieved about Keiko's explanation, however they realized that they owed her for getting them out of that horrible fate. Touya looked at Keiko.

"What do they have to do now Keiko?" Keiko looked at Touya before answering.

"Now, they have to become a sex slave to a few of the women in the village. Including me. Mmmm, what I mean is that I have to choose one of you to be my 'sex slave' as it were. Then the three that I didn't choose would each go to a woman in this village, for reasons that more than likely need to stay unsaid." Keiko looked at the men before her with a blush staining her cheeks. The men looked at each other and sighed.

"Keiko, what exactly would we have to do, as one of us will be picked by you? What is expected of us?" Yusuke looked at Keiko trying to get a grasp of something, though what it was he wasn't sure.

"Well, whoever I choose will have to reside in my chambers or if I want they will be at my side. Um, do you need any other specifics?" Keiko looked a bit embarrassed as she said this.

"Yeah, what about the others? I mean its one thing to be you companion, I refuse to be called a sex slave, but its another thing to be with one of the village women. Is it the same thing with them as well?" Keiko looked at Kuwabara and nodded. She cocked her head to the side before adding something more.

"Yeah, but you have to be completely obedient. That and we won't be able to have these meetings when one of us find something out, so when it comes to that I think we'd need to 'wing it' as the saying goes." Keiko looked a bit apprehensive about that idea. The boys looked at each other before deciding on something, turning back to Keiko with a look of determination building in their eyes.

"Alright Keiko, who do you want to pick? You'll need someone with you that you absolutely trust. So who do you choose?" They waited on baited breath for Keiko to make her decision. Keiko for the life of her couldn't choose one over the other. She trusted them all with her heart and soul, so she did what she did best and blinked at them. This caused Yusuke to groan.

"Alright, how about this then. We choose amongst ourselves and then whoever is chosen you'll have to put up with him. Sound fair?" Keiko blushed again before nodding her consent. Yusuke smiled while the others looked confused. He looked at the others, seeing their confusion and gestured to an area that was a bit off to the side away from Keiko. They all nodded and moved over to the designated area.

"Alright Detective, why this change in tactics?" Hiei glared at Yusuke.

"Because, she trusts us all." Seeing the confusion Yusuke chuckled before elaborating.

"She knows how we work and past dealings with the stuff that we go through, she knows that she can put herself in our care without too much worry." Yusuke's smile widened. Seeing Hiei's hesitation he added.

"Yes, Hiei. She knows what you did to her the first time you both met. But seeing how you are now as to then, she decided to let bygones be bygones." Yusuke smirked at his teammate. Hiei for the life of himself didn't know what to do about this bit of information. Deciding that he'd look into it later, he nodded at Yusuke. The four shinobi looked amused and Yusuke looked at them with a straight face.

"Her trust includes you all as well." Yusuke chuckled at seeing the mass of surprised faces.

"What? Did you all think that with all the stuff that's been happening to us both in the past and what we've been through now that I'd let her stay out of the loop and not know what's going on? That, my friends, is hazardous for health. None of you have been on the receiving end of one of Keiko's slaps. Besides, where do you think all that stuff for our injuries came from? My Mom? snort No way, that and the fact that she has helped to take care of those of us who have been poisoned. Yes, I know that you all mainly know that Yukina is the one who looks after us, but Keiko, and I have to add Shizuru, has been helping her with everything." The seven men that Yusuke was facing were stunned to say the least. However one in their group was not letting this information surprise him.

#I knew it. I knew I felt her aura around us a few times.#

'What do you mean Youko?'

#I mean that almost every time we have been knocked out or injured in some way, she has been around and taking care of us.#

'Oh.'

Hn. Can we be sure though?

#snort Still bothered by the fact that she trusts you even though you tried to make her into a demon zombie?#

…

'It's alright Hiei. When we're done, just talk with Keiko and find out why. She'd more than likely answer you.'

I believe I will do that. But her helping us? I'm not sure I believe that.

#Answer this: why not? We all know that we can trust Yusuke's word, so why question this?#

True. If you trust what he says in this event, then so will I.

#Good.# They each faded out, feelings mixed about what Yusuke revealed. What everyone wanted to know at that moment was how the hell Yusuke knew about Keiko **_and_** Shizuru helping out the Ice Maiden. But one look at his face told them that they weren't going to get an answer to that. Sighing, Kurama asked the second question lurking in each of their minds.

"How do we choose amongst ourselves. As you pointed out Yusuke, she would unquestioningly put her trust in any one of us. So how?"

"That is a good question. Maybe it should be who fills certain criteria in this situation." Touya thoughtfully added.

"Okay guys, how about this for starters: the person who stays with Keiko needs to be able to handle her in any mood." Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke as he said that. Yusuke snorted and added his thought.

"It can't be just dealing with her moods. We all can do that, effectively I might add by not doing things my way." This brought a few chuckles from his way too silent friends.

"Anyway, this guy should be able to stay calm in the light of any problem that may surface, whether it be towards him or towards another." Nods followed this statement.

"How 'bout this one mates. The guy should be able to help train her with these tests that she has to do." Yusuke grinned and clapped Chuu on the shoulder.

"Hn. He will need an astounding amount of patience then. If I am not mistaken, the only attack that she has is that slap of hers. And that only works on the Detective." A few snickers were heard with Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckling at that.

"Shrimp, you obviously haven't paid much attention to some of Urameshi's and mine arguments." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Yeah, man. She has one great right hook. Straight to the kisser. Pow! No way anyone can see that baby coming. snort **_She's_** taken down some big boys with it. And no, I didn't show her how to do it. I was her practice dummy for a while don't forget." Yusuke chuckled at seeing Chuu's face.

"Ya mean, she could fight me one on one mate?"

"Yeah, more than likely. I once transformed to scare her and she still knocked me into a tree." Chuu grinned at the thought of once more having a human sparring partner. Rinku sweat-dropped before grining.

"Yeah, and he'd have to be smart as well. With more than enough brain power to help with anything that she'd have to put up with." Rinku's grin became larger.

"Well, laddies. How 'bout this then: it ha' ta be sommat who really likes her. Maybe a lettin' this feller ta let out his emotions or tha' like." Jin chuckled while everyone else, save for one grinned.

"Um, Somehow I have the feeling that each of you know who you are going to choose." Kurama stated, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the descriptions that his so-called friends were giving out. Rinku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah right. You have no clue, so don't even try it. We have our idea, wanna hear it?"

"sigh Alright. Who is it then." As Kurama said this, they all moved closer to one another.

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!


	7. Ho Ho Ho, this is good!

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter Six**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

"We choose... Kuwabara!" Kurama almost fell over with that exclimation from the leader of his team. A round of 'EH?s' followed Yusuke's exclimation. Yusuke slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Kuwabara stand next to Chuu, Rinku would want to see the face of the guy we pick." Kurama felt confused, Youko however was the embodiment of it.

#I am confuzzled and bamboozled and, well, just plain confused. Who are they picking? _Who are they picking_?#

'I'm not sure. Be quiet, I think they are letting us know who the privileged man is going to be. If this man can't take care of her, he'll be answering to my rose whip when this is all said and done.'

#Hear, Hear!#

'Hush!'

Kurama fazed in to see the members of this meeting snickering for some odd reason. To ask his question, Kurama blinked and raised an eyebrow. Hiei taking pity on his friend decided to fill him in.

"While you were talking with Youko in there, I let everyone here, excluding Keiko, know what was being said. We all think that it would be funny seeing you answer to your own threat fox, if you don't match your own expectations that is." Kurama blinked before adding,

"Eh?" Hiei began to chuckle once again. Kuwabara was the one to clarify.

"We choose you, Kurama." Kurama looked at Kuwabara quizzically. Yusuke grinned at Kurama.

"Come on Kurama. Who do you think we were describing. I mean Jin's suggestion was a dead give-away to who we wanted." Kurama frowned at Yusuke.

"I think I understand where you were getting ideas for most of them, but what about the last? Surely you must be mistaken." Yusuke walked over towards Kurama a serious look on his face.

"You really don't expect me to believe that you don't like Keiko, do you? I mean we all have noticed it, well, except her. But, come on Kurama. We've been working together how long? After a while you kind of get an idea of what is going on in someone's head." Kurama looked confused.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything about it?"

"You never acted on what you felt. Besides, I felt like being selfish with her and ignored it. Understand?" Kurama slowly nodded.

"Alright I understand. I'll do it, but I need to know how you at least want me to train her. You know how I train and you know how I fight. But Keiko isn't Kuwabara, so how I go about things will have to change." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked thoughtful. Hiei beat them to the punch.

"Hn. The best way to go about it is to find her pace and then work from there." Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, that and you may have to explain some techniques to her. Once you explain and show her, Keiko'll pick it up pretty quick. Surprising actually, how quick she does learn." Kuwabara snorted.

"Not really. Keiko needed to learn quick in order to be able to keep you under control Urameshi."

"True. Very true."

"Alright then. I get the idea. However if we are to ever leave this place, then we will need some ideas. That and how should we, at least, keep in contact with each other. Hiei and I can talk to each other pretty easily. Kuwabara I think you once said you could only contact Yukina. Yusuke, well, I think you're the only one without telepathic abilities right now." Yusuke snorted at Kurama.

"That's not totally true. Hokashin AN: I think that's his name… if not please tell me. has been training me on that so if I want…"

I can talk like this. Heh, it comes in handy at times.

All the others started when they all heard Yusuke's voice in their heads. But it was Kuwabara who voiced his disturbance.

"Ah! I have Urameshi in my head! Get him out! Get him out!"

Keiko heard the outburst and walked over to the men.

"Is everything okay? Why was Kuwabara screaming?"

The other looked at her and began to rub the backs of their heads, grinning. Yusuke was the one to explain what happened.

"Hey Keiko, you know that trick I showed you a while back where I spoke in your mind?" He waited until Keiko nodded. "I just gave Kuwabara a bit of a surprise. I don't think I did a good job of preparing him, you know?"

"I understand. Did you guys pick between you?" A pale blush arose onto Keiko's face, gently highlighting her cheekbones. Kurama saw her blush and nervously licked his lips. Unbidden, a voice rose in the back of his mind.

#As if you're nervous. You just want to taste her. Heh, this is a good thing. Because now we will have our little firefly all to ourselves. And you had better behave, or else!#

'Excuse me? Who do you think you are you talking to? I know what you want to do to her, and I am going to tell you this now. Don't even think about it.'

#As if you haven't thought about it. And if I did, what are you going to do about it? Become a priest?#

'You know that isn't a half bad idea. I was curious about how a monk lived, this may be a really good opportunity to find out.'

#gasp NO! NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BECOME A MONK, that would be bad. Very bad for our, um, oh yes, our, um, health. Yeah that's it. We would die from, um, lack of, um, activity. Mmmmmm Hmmmmmm. Death from lack of activity. Very painful, oh yes, very painful indeed.#

Oi. Kurama, I think that fox half of yours is getting the better of you. Oh, and Keiko knows of your ahem **_special_** assignment. Oh and Youko, do try to go easy on her… if not your own rose whip won't be what you'll be answering to. Kay?

#No need to worry about that Yusuke. Nothing will be done without her express permission, you have my word.#

Alright, oh, and be careful. I have no idea what you'll both be putting up with while you're with Keiko. Later!

'Thank you Yusuke' Kurama felt Yusuke leave his head after he sent that last thought.

#snort Like I would have to force her to do anything. Wait, is he listening still?#

'No he isn't. Why do you ask?'

#Well, I'd rather not be threatened for anything that I might say.#

'Might say? You had better make that **_will_** say Youko.'

#Alright, alright. But I still say that if anything happens, I'm not forcing it. Its not as much fun like that. She'll be there of her own free will. Though no one has ever said no to me before. So I have no doubt that it will only be a matter of time before we both get laid.#

'You're arrogance astounds me Youko. How do you know that she will be even interested in us?'

#Don't worry, I know.#

'I'm not going to say anything more. But I think we should talk to Keiko and see what she wants us to do.'

#You just want to get her alone. Pervert.#

'Hardly. And isn't this a case of the pot calling the kettle black?'

#You are what you preach.#

'I just said that!'

#No you didn't. You said that this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black. I just made it easier to understand.#

'I am so going to ignore you.'

Luckily for Kurama someone began to try and get his attention. Coming out of his mind, he found himself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes that he could ever remember seeing. Then he noticed the worry that surrounded them. He offered an apologetic smile at which the person to whom the eyes belonged to relaxed. Snickers were heard around the silent room as Kurama belated realized that both he and Keiko were the center of attention. A blush forcefully burned its way onto his face.

"Alright now that that's settled. How about we get going on the rest of the stuff that seems to have fallen into our laps." Yusuke looked at his trusted friends and smiled sadly. Now that they had given Kurama a chance to show how he felt about Keiko, he began to worry about Kuwabara, Hiei, and himself knowing that things could get bad before they were able to get out of here.

Nodding his companions went back to their seating arrangements and once again silence overcame them. Fidgeting slightly, Keiko looked at those who were here at that particular moment. And decided that it would be best that she started off since it would be she who would be assigning the rest of her trusted friends with some of the women of this particular village. Thinking quickly, she decided who was going to who in this situation. After what felt like a month, which was only a few seconds, Keiko had decided who the three women were that were going to get her friends. Smiling sweetly, Keiko looked over at the guys.

"Okay, I know who the other part of all this is." The guys looked at her and waited for her to explain. Nodding her head, Keiko did so.

"You know the ones that escorted you all here from where ever you all were." She waited until they nodded. "Well they will be the ones who are going to, um, have the rest of you for, um, companions. It'll be easier and I think they may be trust worthy, but that is also up to your judgment." The shinobi, who were momentarily forgotten, looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Keiko.

"You mean Kiichigo?" Keiko nodded at them before adding,

"Yes, but she is only one of the three. The other two would be Nashi and Taki. They may seem rough around the edges, or maybe its just to you guys… hmmm… anyways, they are nice and well I think they may be able to help us. But again, that is completely up to your judgment." Looking into the eyes of the Reikai Tantei. They nodded their understanding and looked over at their shinobi friends. Hiei was the one to talk though this time.

"How much do you four know about the three women chosen to add to this little mess." Jin looked shocked.

"Whaell, if'n I di'n know better, I'd say that Hiei just said more than he's ever said since I'da known him." Yusuke decided that now was a good time to tease his teammate.

"We've been training him to speak. Darn good job I'd say. All you have to do is offer him something to eat and he gets very talkative. Heh. Right, Kurama?" Kurama hid his smile behind his hand before he answered.

"Yes, that is true. You have no idea what it was like. Then we found the one food that will keep Hiei talking for long periods of time." Kurama could no longer hide his grin. He looked over at Hiei and knew that he was going to get it later, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Getting even with Hiei for broadcasting his conversation with Youko with this was just enough for him at least.

Realizing that Kurama was not going to tell them what this magic food was, Chuu announced his question.

"What was the food that got Hiei's tongue to loosen mates?"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at each other and grinned.

"ICE CREAM!" was what rang out of their mouths before everyone except Hiei and Keiko began to laugh. Hiei glared at them and began to sulk.

"It does not. I was able to talk beforehand. I just didn't feel like it." He continued to sulk and Keiko found that she was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Unable to hold back any longer, Keiko began to laugh too. Hiei looked at her and smiled quietly to himself.

"Well that was unexpected." Touya laughed. "But to answer your question Hiei, those women are very reliable. We know them very well and those three know that we aren't women, but it's just safer to feign ignorance. Once they know that they can trust you, they'll act nicer. Other than that, don't do anything stupid that will get you into trouble." Everyone nodded, accepting his words before turning to Keiko.

"Hey Keiko, would you mind bringing them in so we can sort ourselves out? This way things can get rolling." Keiko nodded made her way to the door.

A few hours later, everyone separated. Keiko took Kurama to her chambers, Yusuke went with Taki, Hiei went with Kiichigo, Kuwabara went with Nashi, and the shinobi left the village for a few days so that they could contact the allies of the Reikai Tantei.

Kurama walked with Keiko through corridor after corridor before they finally reached Keiko's chambers. He looked around and found that it was a beautifully decorated room: beige colored walls upon which flower decors filled some spots around the room. Vines crept up the columns to which colorful tapestries and drapes were hung to separate the rooms. Tables lined one room, another was a large luxurious bath, and the third was the bedroom which had in the middle of it a large comfortable bed. The first room, he was surprised to see, had quite a few books on the tables.

Keiko saw him glance around the first room and she blushed.

"Sorry it's a bit messy in here. This is where I do most of my research." Kurama smiled at her.

"Its fine." And without any warning, he bent down and kissed Keiko gently on the lips.

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!


	8. Whoot!

**Where The Fire Burns**

**Chapter Six**

**By** Reya a.k.a. Golden Fire Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** For in this world this is but one man who may own this world and sadly I am not he. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I just started attending a University and I just couldn't find the time during the first month. Hopefully I'll have more chapters out soon.

Enjoy!

WARNINGS: Cases of OOC may occur here.

Just as quickly as Kurama kissed her, he stood straight again. Keiko who was temporarily stunned questioned if it had happened at all. Shrugging it off, she let him wander around while she went to straightening up a bit.

Kurama whilst he was wandering kept going over what he just did in his mind. Over and over he played it in his mind, trying to figure out if it was himself or it was Youko that caused his momentary lapse of control. Finally getting tired of the anxious worry, a voice rose in his head.

#You know, she didn't exactly make a move to stop you. #

'There was no time for her to stop me.'

#Maybe true, but then again maybe not. Stop worrying about it. You stole a kiss and didn't get one of her special moves played on you. Though if you think about it, it would be interesting to see if any of those moves could be used during-#

'Stop right there. I am not going to get an erection now because you've decided that you wanted to have a fantasy. We finally get a chance to get Keiko to ourselves and as soon as you please you start trying to make a fool out of me. Do try not to ruin it for us, please.'

#Fine, fine. I'll behave myself. But do not think for one minute that I was the one who leaned us in to have a sample of those luscious, sweet, soft, wonderful lips of hers. I can't put any of my wonderful influence in anything that you do.#

Kurama blinked.

'Wait. What? Are you sure you can't make me do anything.'

#No, well I can help you with an erection. In fact I think I'll give you one tonight. Right when you move close enough for her to notice. That's an interesting event waiting to happen. Heh. I am so kind. I just give and give.#

'Shove it fox. You had better not, the last thing we need is for her to scream in the middle of the night. Then we'd be in for it. And who says we'll be sleeping with her or even near her for that matter? We might have to sleep on a couch that's on the other side of the room or we might not be in the same room for that matter.'

#Tsk, tsk. You lead such a boring life Shuichi. How ever did you manage to get a thought process like that? Before, you were so receptive to my ideas and now… sigh… you've become like this. No wonder you never get laid. And as for your question, we are a pleasure slave. It is well known that a pleasure slave rarely leaves the side of their master whenever their master is within the chambers. This could be a lot of fun. Heh, heh, heh.#

'You're feeling particularly lecherous today aren't you?'

#Mmmmm. Yes, I think I am. Hmmmm. I wonder if its time for- No, it's much too early for that to start up.#

'What? What are you talking about?'

#Mmmm, Keiko's time.#

'Keiko's time? … could you explain a little?'

#Sure…#

'…'

#…#

'… well?'

#Sorry, her time would be when she's ready…#

'… for?'

#To become pregnant you idiot. You know 'that time of the month'.#

'Her heat cycle?'

#Just about. But think of it. The perfect time to make her fat. Mmmm, that could be a lot of fun.#

'For who?'

#Me of course. What else could I do. It's all in the scent.#

'Are you sure that **_you're_** not the one going onto heat?'

#What am I? A breeding bitch?#

'You sound like one.'

#Up yours, no wait a minute, that would be a waste. Up mine. Heh, yeah there we go.#

'Where the hell did **_that_** come from?'

#Out my ass naturally.#

'I see. Well, moving on. If she is in heat, should we tell her?'

#Now where would the fun be in doing that?#

'… Youko, you do know that it is going to get problematic as it is. Would you please keep your mind on what is important?'

#No, my mind seems to be going elsewhere. Like how many ways I can get Keiko to scream our name. That in itself is important enough.#

'Can you try an answer my question.'

#sigh Fine. Yes and no. Hint at it, but don't tell her right out. For some reason or other, human women get embarrasses if you mention something like this and then you're in trouble. And we wouldn't want that. It takes away all the fun.#

'In other words, watch what I say or 'hint'. And then things will go smoothly.'

#Yup.#

'And what are the side affects for us that goes along with it?'

#Nothing permanently binding, if that's what you're asking.#

'Sort of, but not really. I'm thinking more along the lines of what are we going to do if it starts while we are here with Keiko. She might not appreciate it if all of a sudden I jump on her and then start dry humping her because I can't control myself.'

#Hmmm, then maybe you should walk around with a plug up your nose. But in all my time, I never jumped on anyone… if anything, they jumped on me.#

'Somehow I have the feeling that that is the complete opposite of what happened. Somehow I think they were the ones who were getting jumped on and if they tried to prevent it they jumped out of the way when you came charging towards them.'

#Like I would have to stoop so low to get any. I didn't give them a chance to get out of the way.#

'You're horrible Youko.'

#I know. I am an absolute God when it comes to these types of things. We won't leave Keiko wanting when it comes down to it.#

'Wait a minute. Who says Keiko is going to get involved with any of this? She may not want to.'

#Oh, believe me. She'll want to. Especially when the fun starts.#

'I think we're going to be screwed because of this.'

#Of course we are. How could we not?#

'Somehow I don't think Keiko is going to be a willing victim in all of this.'

#Nonsense, Shuichi. She'll be waiting there for us if it happens. By my calculations, she shouldn't be ready for that for about a couple of weeks. Unless something starts to stress her out completely. Then it will just happen faster… as will the fun.#

'You just couldn't help adding that last part could you?'

#Nope, not at all.#

A waving of a hand in front of his face caused Kurama to focus in suddenly. Keiko looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Kurama? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes."

Kurama took her in and noted that she was slightly sweaty and panting a bit. He then looked at where his feet had been leading him and noticed that he was standing at the edge of the room, unnoticed before, which dropped off like a cliff. His eyes widened and looked towards Keiko. She smiled a bit shakily at him and gestured that they get away from the edge.

"Thank you Keiko. I was-"

"Talking with Youko, right?"

She grinned at him. Kurama made a note to find out how much she knew and then to throttle Yusuke after all was said and done. Though truth be told, he was a little relieved that he didn't have to explain some things to her. Deciding that there was no place like the present to start…

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Yusuke. He said that if you were talking with Youko about something, that you'd keep moving but you just weren't there. I didn't understand what he meant by that before, but I do now. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Yusuke said that most of the time you talk with Youko is when it's about something really important. Sorry, I just kind of assumed."

"It's alright. It really wasn't that important. He was just being himself. That's all, really."

Keiko looked at Kurama confused. Kurama then realized the only time Keiko had seen Youko was during the dark tournament. And at that point, he was nothing like he was then. There was a fight going on and the both of them had slightly merged in order to win. Quietly Kurama put a finger to his lips, careful not to let Youko know what he was thinking. He opened up a connection between himself and Keiko and allowed her a slight glimpse of what was being said in his head.

#Grrrr. Damn Yusuke. Ruining the fun of letting Shuichi squirm a bit. Grrrr… Baby, Grrr. Oh, yeah there we go. Heh.#

Keiko immediately turned away from him, her hand covering her mouth. He saw her shoulders shake and heard her trying to hold in her laughter. Youko, oblivious to this, was still carrying on like that in his head. Allowing himself a smile, Kurama walked up beside Keiko.

"I never thought that he could be like that."

Kurama chuckled at her.

"I understand. Seeing and hearing are two different things. Though at the moment he is only being a tad overexcited about everything. He's much different when something isn't going on."

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What is he like when something isn't going on?"

"Worse, I'm afraid. Though for the most part its entertaining to listen to what he thinks about some things."

"Like a running comedy show inside your head?"

"Exactly." Kurama felt Youko moving around and was surprised to find that Youko had opened up a link between Keiko and himself.

#Hey, I represent that I'll have you know! #

Kurama saw Keiko's eyes widen in surprise before she looked over at him. They both began to laugh.

End A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little installment of En Donde El Fuego Consume. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good, bad, make your computer light on fire? Let me know!

Reviewers Responses: 

Alaskantiger: I am glad that you are enjoying my fic so far. I am sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner.


End file.
